Finding Your Own Way
by Blanche Et Noir Takaramono
Summary: Ibuki lives in Blackthorn City with her sister, Clair. However, she hates Dragon Pokemon, so she runs away to the Unova region. There, she finds an amazing adventure, filled with friends, enemies and old faces.


**Hello and welcome to the Super Dangan Ronpa 2/Pokemon crossover! Or just call it Finding Your Own Way. Which ever floats your boat.**

**It's a co-write between GreenPokeGuy and **me(Nico Nico Nii You in The Face) **! We both love Pokemon and Ibuki Mioda so, we're writing this.**

**Disclaimer- Green and I own NONE of the characters! They either belong to Pokemon or Dangan Ronpa.**

* * *

><p>"UWA! Big dragon!"<p>

"Jeez, Ibuki you have to get over your fear one day..."

Ibuki Mioda let out an annoyed sigh as she watched her older sister, Clair, train a Dragonite. Truth be told, Ibuki disliked all of the dragon-type Pokemon. If they were Salamence or Dragonite, she hated them. Especially the Pokemon known as Gyarados, oh that Pokemon gave her too many nightmares when younger. So many that she's actually frightened of the Pokemon Magikarp.

A. Freaking. Magikarp.

While Ibuki may seem like an oddball around her friends, she's also the 'weirdo' of her family, I guess you could say. Since, she absolutely positively hated dragons and everyone in her family were Dragon Tamers.

So, she always hated family reunions.

Whenever Clair tried to drag her to the Dragon's Den, she would always run off into the ice path, so that Clair would have hard time finding her, while slipping all the while. But, due to Cyndaquil's flame, she would always be found.

* * *

><p><em>"Come on, Ibuki..." Clair groaned.<em>

_The Blackthorn City gym leader was trying to not slip everywhere as she walked upon the ice path, in an attempt to find her younger sister. She never understood as to why Ibuki was afraid of dragons. In her family, fear is nothing. Fear can only make you stronger._

_But, in Ibuki's case, it made her weaker._

_"Ibuki!" Clair shouted, stopping at the rocks made of pure ice. She then took notice of a dim flame that was lower than the ground- or ice, she was on. Clair slowly slide towards the flame, before placing a hand at the path's wall, to hold her balance. She looked down._

_Surely enough, there was Ibuki holding her Cyndaquil, who she named Mahiru for reasons Clair never knew._

_"Ibuki." Clair said._

_The younger sister looked up and let out a loud yelp of terror, attempting to stand up, but, slipping, falling and knocking herself out in the process. Clair let out a sigh, slowly going onto the lower ground, picking up her sister's unconscious body before heading out of the Ice Path._

* * *

><p>Then, there's the time where Lance attempted to find her once...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Lance sighed as he flew around the Ice Path with his Dragonite, searching for his cousin. After Clair told him that Ibuki ran off to the Ice Path, he asked her why, yet, she told him that he'll find out.<em>

_"Ibuki! Ibuki!" He called out, looking down upon the path, which had Swinubs and Jynx trotting upon it. But, quickly enough he found the small bundle of flames within a certain horned girl's arms. He let out a sigh of relief as his Dragonite landed in front of Ibuki._

_"UWA!"_

_Lance looked confused at Ibuki, as she held her Cyndaquil closer to her. "Ibuki," He said, trying to take the Cyndaquil from her arms. "You're going to burn yourself!"_

_"Ibuki will not let go until the dragon leaves!" The horned girl shouted. Lance's Dragonite growled at her, with Lance's attempt to calm it down, with Ibuki running/sliding off, screaming for Clair, with his Dragonite chasing after her._

* * *

><p><em>"Did you bring Dragonite with you-"<em>

_"Yes."_

_"Did she scream at it-"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then it chased after her?"_

_"Pretty much."_

_"Now, you know that she's terrified of Dragon-types. You most likely made it worst. Way to go."_

_"Gee, thanks Clair. I feel _so _proud."_

* * *

><p>There was a reason as to why Ibuki never allowed Lance to release him Pokemon for training. She would rather stand at the front of her sister's gym, waiting for a trainer to come by and give them that cool water stuff that she never cared about. Sometimes she would give out two because she was probably pissed at Clair on that day.<p>

Ibuki let out a sigh of relief as Clair finished training with the Dragonite. She stood up, picking up Mahiru the Cyndaquil, whom she named after one of her best friends, Mahiru Koizumi.

"I'm going to the Dragon's Den." Clair stated, turning her back on Ibuki. "You're allowed to join me, you know."

Ibuki shook her head. "Ibuki will just stay here. When you come back, Ibuki can make dinner!"

Clair turned around and gave her a soft smile. She walked towards her sister, giving her a pat on the head. "One of these days, I'll drag you into the Dragon's Den." Clair told Ibuki.

Ibuki made her tongue peek out. "We'll see about that, Clair!"

Clair chuckled. "It'll only be ten minutes. Stay here and play with Cyndaquil."

Ibuki gave her blue haired sister a salute as Clair then ran towards the water, summoning a Gyarados to get across, heading towards land and walking into the cave.

Ibuki waited until the cost was clear, before running back to her and Clair's house, taking out her bicycle.

"Alright Mahiru!" Ibuki gushed, placing Mahiru into the white basket on her neon blue and pink bike. "Today's the beginning of our new destiny! Let's not train with dragon-types!"

Ibuki began to peddle out of Blackthorn city, heading towards the Ice Path.

_"Let's go and defeat Unova's champion!"_

* * *

><p>After making her way through the Ice Path and Mahogany Town, Ibuki found herself in Ecruteak City. The home of where Ho-Oh once was, at the Bell Tower.<p>

To be honest, Ibuki never liked this town. It always had a creepy aura to her and she hated creepy things. Like Morty for example. He was an example of that. Ibuki always thought that he was possessed by a Gengar.

But, there was one thing that Ibuki always wanted to see in Ecruteak City. She always wanted to go to the Kimono Dance Theater. Her good friend, Saionji always talked of how amazing it was, since she lived in Ecruteak City, she was able to see it twice a week. Ibuki always wanted to join her, but, Clair always made her stay home, trying to make her like Dragon-type Pokemon.

Those attempts have never worked though.

Ibuki thought of stopping and watch a show but, then realized that Clair would most likely find her there. Ibuki sighed as she continued to ride through the town, not looking back.

* * *

><p>Clair wasn't surprised when she didn't see her sister or her Cyndaquil. Sighing, she walked towards the Ice Path and headed in.<p>

"Ibuki!" She called out, draping her cape over her shoulder, to fend off the cold. She walked past the Jynx and Swinub, trying to find a familiar pair of horns. It wasn't long until Clair realized that she had reached the end of the path.

"Oh, she ran did not..." She growled.

"IBUKI MIODA! I WILL FIND YOU!" She screamed in the path. Ice from the top of the wall fell behind Clair.

It was a truly frightening sight.

* * *

><p>About maybe 45 minutes later, Ibuki found her way into Olivine City, where the boat to Kanto was. All she had to do was head to Kanto, get on a plane that'll head to Aspertia town, and bam! She's in Unova.<p>

She quickly showed her pass, so, that she could get on the boat. She happily got on as she was the last person that was able to. She looked around at all of the seats, most of them were taken with four or more people, but, then she spotted two seats facing each other, one person on one side and two people on the other.

Ibuki walked up to the group of three. "Uh, can Ibuki sit with you guys?" She asked, as politely as she could. Before the red-haired boy could tell her 'no,' the girl that was on the other side of the bench patted the empty seat to her. "Sure!"

Ibuki quickly sat down next to the girl, holding onto her Cyndaquil.

"You have a Cyndaquil?" A boy with black hair, who sat next to the other boy with red hair, asked Ibuki. "So do I!"

Ibuki smiled at him. "Awesome!" She said, while the boy with red hair rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Ibuki had a nice conversation with Ethan(Boy with the black hair) and Lyra(The only girl), also learning that the kid with the red hair was named Silver, which Ibuki heard of before, but, didn't pay no mind to it.<p>

Soon, the boat stopped in Kanto, to Ibuki's happiness, and four said their goodbyes. Ibuki sighed happily as she took in the fresh Kanto air. This was probably the first time she's ever been to Kanto. Now, all she had to do was to get onto a plane!

...Now, where could she find an airport.

* * *

><p>After about 3 hours, searching for an airport, Ibuki quickly boarded the flight to Unova.<p>

Thus, her journey starts now!

No, that's a lie, it starts in like 2 hours.

* * *

><p>After those boring 2 hours, Ibuki found herself on the outskirts of Aspertia Town, riding on her bicycle, with her Cyndaquil in the basket.<p>

"Hm, hm, hmmmm~" She hummed, riding around on her bicycle.

She went up a flight of stairs to a lookout point. When she got there, she realized that there was a young woman standing there, looking at the view. She appeared to be entranced with it. "Yo!" Ibuki called out, and the woman, startled, turned to face Ibuki. She walked over to Ibuki, and Ibuki took note of her blonde hair, orange half-framed glasses and green beret.

"Hi there! I'm Bianca. What's your name?" Bianca asked, and then she took notice of Mahiru. "Aww! Your Cyndaquil is sooo cute!"

"Name's Ibuki Mioda! Ibuki got Mahiru from her sister." Ibuki replied, scratching Mahiru's head, eliciting a content sound from the Cyndaquil. Bianca then appeared to get an idea.

"I know you already have a Pokémon, but how would you like a native from Unova? It looks like you've come a long way, since Cyndaquil are from the Johto region." Bianca suggested, pulling out a cylinder. Ibuki was curious.

"Ooh, Ibuki thinks that sounds fun! More friends!" Ibuki cheered, and Bianca giggled.

"Alright, here they are!" Bianca said, clicking a button on the cylinder, which opened while releasing steam. Three Pokéballs were revealed. Closing her eyes, Ibuki hovered her hand above the Pokéballs, one at a time. She finally rested her hand upon one, and opened her eyes.

"This one." Ibuki said, picking up the Pokéball. She released the Pokémon inside, a Snivy. "Aww, he's so cute! I'm going to call him… Byakuya!" The Snivy crossed his arms. "He even behaves like Byakuya!"

"That one's a Snivy. I'm sure you two will make great partners." Bianca smiled. At that moment, someone rushed up the stairs, and Ibuki turned to see a boy with spiky blue hair, a red and white jacket and blue track pants standing there.

"I heard the commotion up here, and came to check it out." The boy explained his sudden appearance. "Hey, I haven't seen you two around Aspertia before. I'm Hugh."

"My name's Ibuki Mioda, and these two are Mahiru and Byakuya!" Ibuki answered energetically, pointing to her Cyndaquil and Snivy in turn.

"And I'm Bianca. It's nice to meet you, Hugh." Bianca smiled. Her eyes widened. "Wait… Hugh? I came to Aspertia to find a Hugh! But I got caught up in the scenery… You must be the same Hugh." Bianca walked over to Hugh. "I was sent by Professor Juniper to give you this." She pulled out a red device and handed it to Hugh, who inspected it. Bianca then turned to Ibuki. "Coincidentally, the professor gave me two, so here, take this one." Bianca handed Ibuki a pink version of the same device. Ibuki opened it, and she saw a picture of Snivy.

"Is this a Pokédex?" Hugh questioned, having also opened his. "Neat!"

"Pokédex?" Ibuki repeated, confused by the term. Bianca turned to Ibuki.

"A Pokédex is essentially an encyclopaedia that records every Pokémon that you meet. It's an amazing device. You two are very fortunate to get one." Bianca explained, trying to look scholarly.

"Thank you!" Ibuki responded, putting her new Pokédex away. Hugh did the same.

"Well, it was nice meeting you both, but I've got to go. I have something important to do that I need to train up for." Hugh said, starting to walk away.

"Wait!" Bianca called, and Hugh turned back around.

"Huh? What is it?" Hugh asked, coming back.

"If you're both new Trainers, why don't you have a Pokémon battle? It would be a great experience for both of you." Bianca suggested.

"Yaay, Ibuki's first battle! Ibuki accepts!" Ibuki exclaimed, picking up Mahiru and clutching her.

"Alright, sounds good to me." Hugh responded. The two moved to opposite sides of the lookout, Bianca standing in the middle of the sidelines.

"This'll be great to watch! Almost as exciting as my first battle!" Bianca squealed. "I'll be the referee!" Hugh grabbed the Pokéball on his belt and smirked.

"For a new Trainer, I have some experience, so don't expect me to lose easily! Go, Tepig!" Hugh threw the Pokéball, and a Tepig appeared on the battlefield.

"Ibuki has experience, too! But to go easy, I'll use Byakuya!" Ibuki pointed forward, and Byakuya went onto the battlefield, getting into a battle position.

"Begin the battle!" Bianca exclaimed, and the match commenced.

"Byakuya, use Leer!" Ibuki ordered, and Snivy sent a fierce look at Tepig. Tepig looked slightly intimidated.

"Lowering our defences, huh? We'll do the same. Tepig, use Tail Whip!" Tepig charged towards Byakuya, tail in the air.

"Tackle it!" Ibuki countered, and just as Tepig was about to strike, Byakuya flung himself into Tepig, knocking it back. Hugh gritted his teeth.

"That was tough. Tepig, Tackle!" Tepig got up and charged towards the Snivy, a determined look on its face.

"Dodge it, Byakuya!" Ibuki yelled, and Byakuya jumped into the air, Tepig passing under him. Stopping the charge, Tepig looked up at Byakuya.

"Tackle!" Both Trainers yelled, and Byakuya came back down, while Tepig jumped up to meet him. After the initial contact, Tepig's power outmatched Byakuya's, and Byakuya landed on the ground hard, while Tepig landed on all fours.

"Come on, Byakuya! Ibuki believes in you!" Ibuki encouraged, and Byakuya got up, not wanting to disappoint his new Trainer. The two Pokémon stared each other down.

"Tackle again, Tepig!" Hugh yelled, and Tepig charged.

"You too, Byakuya!" Ibuki commanded, and Byakuya also charged. The two met in the middle, and collided. Both Pokémon fell to the ground. Only one got back up, while the other one collapsed.

"We did it!" Ibuki cheered, running onto the field and hugging Byakuya. Hugh picked up Tepig.

"You okay, buddy?" Hugh asked, and Tepig nuzzled into Hugh's arms.

"Tepig is unable to battle! Snivy and Ibuki are the winners!" Bianca announced. She went over to Hugh. "Here, let me heal Tepig." She sprayed Tepig with a potion, and Tepig seemed to regain its energy. She headed over to Ibuki. "Congratulations! That was a great battle! Here, let me heal your Snivy." She sprayed Byakuya with a different potion. "There we go, good as new!"

"Thank you, Bianca!" Ibuki said, grinning at the woman. Bianca nodded. Hugh walked over to the two girls. He stuck out his hand towards Ibuki.

"That was a good battle. We should do it again some time." Hugh said, a half smile on his face. "Maybe you could even help me with Team Plasma when we both get stronger."

"Good fight!" Ibuki exclaimed, shaking Hugh's hand. She adopted a confused expression. "Huh, Team Plasma? Are they like Team Rocket?"

"Uh, somewhat." Hugh replied. "They stole my sister's Purrloin, and I want to get it back. Anyway, see ya!" Hugh walked down the stairs. Bianca turned to Ibuki.

"I think I'm going to stay up here a little while longer. See you around!" Bianca smiled before heading back to look at the view. Ibuki picked up Mahiru, and Byakuya jumped on Ibuki's left shoulder.

"Let's go face Unova!" Ibuki exclaimed, and her Pokémon made noises of agreement. She headed down the stairway, got on her bike, putting her Cyndaquil and Snivy in the basket, and rode out of the city. When she passed the gate onto the first route, she was stopped by a familiar face.

"Ibuki! How nice to see you again!" The figure smiled at her long-time friend.


End file.
